With the development of information technology, more and more terminals are equipped with photo shooting and video shooting functions, for example, a camcorder, a portable camera, a mobile terminal having a photo/video shooting function, a telephone terminal having a visual communication function, and a video-conferencing terminal. All these terminals include a processor used for processing data of an image and a video (namely, a multi-frame image) captured by an image or video capturing apparatus.
However, under such weather conditions as fog, dust-haze, sand storm and rain where atmospheric transparency is low, image quality of the captured image or video is poor due to a scattering function of suspended particles in the atmosphere, leading to low contrast, saturation and sharpness of the image or video.